Lord of the sucker punch
by Kruegarboi98
Summary: Hey guys, I'm wonderin if I should write this. I stood and shot two more that had rounded the corner before turning to see another one grab my gun and punch me. My head jerked to the side briefly before I growled and punched him back Male!Sweet-Pea


"Kasey…Kasey…KASEY!" My head snapped up from its place on my desk. "ORCS ARE ATTACKING "RIVENDEL!" The whole class looked at me with 'Wtf?' expressions before bursting into laughter as I flushed with embarrassment. I looked up at my math teacher who was looking down at me with an evil grin. Bitch. "Kasey, maybe you could tell me what the Pythagorean formula is? On the black board." She pointed to the green board at the very front of the room. I gave her a small glare, not that she noticed, before walking slowly to the front of the room. I picked up the chalk and started to write the standard formula for the Pythagorean Theorem when someone mock-whispered 'fag.' my hand started to shake when I heard this. I came out to my family a year ago, my parents were supportive, my brothers were also supportive and excited they get to chase off more boyfriends, and my sister was… well, she's a fan-girl. So, anyway, she told her friend Ashley who told Helena, who posted it on Facebook that I was gay. So…yeah. I laid down the chalk, walked to my desk and grabbed my backpack and walked right out of the room. I needed to vent some anger by shooting stuff. I used the hide-a-key in the mouth of the frog beside the door to get in the house. I looked at the phone to see a message was on it. I listened to it. The principal saying my parents' fag of a son had disrespected a teacher and walked right out of the school. I scoffed and deleted the message when it was finished. I slightly jogged up the stairs and began putting on my training gear. Here's the thing you need to know about my parents. My mom was raised in a family where you knew your way around a weapon of your choice. Or, in my Uncle Seth's case, your own hand-to-hand combat style. My mom taught all of us how to handle a blade while my uncle Danny had taught us about our gun styles. My uncle Seth had taught us hand-to-hand. My dad, on the other hand, is a fashion designer… I'm not kidding. He helped us design our training outfits based on our weapon styles. My outfit, much to my family's humor, was actually pretty feminine. It looked like a cross between a corset, a trench coat and a hoodie. It was two pieces of leather held together with four pieces of leather lace; while the back was knotted where it wouldn't leave me naked, the lace in the front wound around my thighs, tucking into my mid-thigh boots, also leather. It was sleeveless and the back part of the outfit fell to my calves. For my own personal flair to the outfit, a rosary wrapped around my lithe waist while I put my hair in a messy bun, a couple of stubborn locks falling around, framing my face, and leather, fingerless gloves that stopped just below my elbow; My dad often joked that he had two daughters instead of one, I always shut him up with a quick glare. I grabbed my broadsword, putting it on first, the handle jutting out from behind my left shoulder. I grabbed my Remington 870 shotgun was next, the stock jutting out from behind my right shoulder and, finally, I grabbed my Colt M4A1 Carbine, pulling over my head, the strap resting snugly against my neck. I walked through the back yard to the empty field that was a few miles into the woods. I waved my hand and the scene changed instantly. It looked like I was in an enemy trench sometime during WW1. I love magic. I checked my clip, making sure it was full before I snapped it back in. I checked the note in my pocket, Mom's training schedule. It said, 'WAR ZONE. CAPTURE THE MAP BEFORE IT REACHES THE ZEPPLIN' I nodded, slipping it back into my pocket. I looked down the muzzle of my gun to my left and right, my boots making a crunching sound on top of the gravely dirt. I pulled the trigger as soon as I saw a Nazi. It wore a standard German military uniform and a gas mask and it carried a rifle with a bayonet attachment. I fired my way through a couple of trenches before it actually got difficult. I turned a corner and saw a Nazi about to slam its gun into me. I blocked it by throwing my gun up before kicking him in the side, making him fly into the side of the trench. I slammed the barrel of my carbine into the side of another as I spun around him and slammed my gun into the chest of the next, steam hissing from them all along the way, fogging up the trench. I heard a yell. I girl's yell. "ROCKET!" I yelled. "SWEET PEA." She yelled back using my code name, grunting before yelling again. "HELP!" I slammed the barrel of my gun into the stomach of one, spinning around him as he slouched forward and shot him, steam hissing from the bullet holes. I didn't notice one come up behind me until he grabbed my gun, attempting to rip it from my hands as another wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms to my side. I heard another grunt before, "SWEAT PEA!" I shot at another one that attempted to get to his feet, by now the Nazi dragging backwards had wrapped his arm around my neck and was steadily pulling as another yet again attempted to pry my gun from my grasp. I grunted as I kicked his legs from under him, ducking as a Nazi tried to stab me with a rifle and ended up stabbing the one holding me, who in turn released his grasp. I shot the one in front of me before pointing my gun backwards and shooting him too. I stood and shot two more that had rounded the corner before turning to see another one grab my gun and punch me. My head jerked to the side briefly before I growled and punched him back, pushing him into the wood of the trench before elbowing the side of his head and kneeing him in the stomach. I pushed him away, falling into a crouch position and shooting him, throwing out my clip and pulling one from my boot, reloading my gun and turning and running toward the sounds of fighting. I got there just in time to see a bunch of Nazis surround my little sister. I ran forward, shooting them all before yelling, "Rocket!" as one fell to his knees and then to the ground. I helped up my sandy haired sister, tucking a finger under her chin and checking her for any kind of damage while saying, "Are you OK?" She looked away embarrassed as we both panted, exhausted from our fights. I finally found enough breath to question her. "Rocket, what are you doing down here? You know you're only supposed to go through the training course with me, Baby, or Blondie." I said, referring to our brothers with their code names. I had been the one to name Jesse, or Baby Doll. Mom had always said he liked playing 'daddy' with them when he was younger so I thought, why not? Rocket looked at me with a 'really? You're going to give me a lecture?' look when both of our brothers rounded the corner. Rocket's (Diana) outfit was her usual pirate theme. A black leather mini embezzled with garters that give off the 'I'm sexy, feminine, and I will kick your ass' vibe. She had long, black fingerless gloves that almost covered her entire arm, a thick, black belt with a silver buckle and a pill-box hat rested neatly on her head. (A/N If you can't see what I'm trying to describe goes look it up on the internet please. I'm better at describing people better than clothes and stuff like that.) She had a flintlock pistol in one hand and a modified bayoneta in the other. It didn't have a ring on the end to attach it to anything. Baby's outfit was a modified sailor's suit. It was dark blue with white trim on the collar and sleeves. His shorts were also dark blue and had two white lines running around them. He had a katana on his back and his 1911 Colt was in his hand, the holster dangling around his shoulder. The pistol had four charms attached to it: A bunny head, an hour glass, a baby's bottle, and a skull. Blondie's (Ryan) outfit was a sleeveless black body suit lined in a darker shade with a zipper right down the middle. His boots came up to his thighs and hugged them while he wore black fingerless gloves and both had some tassels hanging off. Around his waist was a bulky double belt with tassels down the back. He had his tomahawk in one hand and his Heckler and Koch MP5K was bouncing at his waist. "She was with us." Blondie said as I checked my mag. "What about you? Moms said we always train as a team." I gave a sheepish look. "I know. A kid said something in class that upset me and I came here to vent." I said as I pulled my broadsword and positioned my carbine to hug at my back with my Remington. Baby's eyes narrowed. "Who? Was it Derek again?" I sighed and peeked around the corner. "I tell you when we get the map." I said. He nodded and stood beside me. I pulled my Remington from my back. "Give me your pistol." He handed it to me and I gave him the shotgun in my hand. "This is it." He said as we came upon a door that a Nazi official had just walked through. I raised my sword before spinning it in a downward arc and into my other hand, holding up my fist to signal the others to wait. The general was staring down at the map. I kicked open the door and crouched, spinning to avoid a bayonet; immediately going into a cartwheel and slicing at the chest of another soldier who tried to grab me. I sliced at another one but he ducked so I kneed him in his face-mask, spinning around and up-slicing a Nazi, planting my sword firmly in the ground. I threw out my arm, aiming at the general. I pulled the trigger just as a Nazi pushed the gun from my hand, the bullet hitting the wood behind the courier and the General. I panted hard as he laughed and rolled the map up, speaking fluent german as I turned and looked at the bayonet pointed at my head, my hand tightened around the hilt of the broadsword. The general slammed the map into the holster at the same exact moment I grabbed the barrel of the rifle behind me, turning to elbow the soldier


End file.
